


噩梦

by IreneLu



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLu/pseuds/IreneLu
Summary: 克劳利最近总是做同一个噩梦，有关亚茨拉斐尔。





	噩梦

那天克劳利在睡觉，别问为什么恶魔需要睡觉，简而言之，他乐意，就和亚茨拉斐尔喜欢吃各种美食一样，没什么特别的原因，只是单纯的喜欢而已。  
在他和亚茨拯救世界之后，克劳利更加喜欢睡觉了，毕竟如果地球毁灭了的话，也就没什么必要享受这种人类的需求了。  
可是也正是在那之后，克劳利总是做同一个噩梦，他总梦见亚茨书店烧毁的那一天，那一天，他失去了他最好的朋友，然后克劳利会从梦中惊醒，等缓过神来时，发现自己的睡衣已经被冷汗湿透，过好一会儿他才意识到这只是一个梦，然后他会开着车去书店找亚茨聊聊天。  
亚茨最近发现克劳利很不对劲，虽然他们也会经常出去一起吃顿饭、散散步什么的，但是最近克劳利来找他的频次增加了许多，而且每次见面的时候他都会用力的抱紧自己，好像在确认自己是真实存在的一样。  
亚茨也曾尝试让克劳利告诉他到底发生了什么，但狡猾的恶魔总有办法岔开话题，让他忘了自己最初想要问些什么，面对行为诡异的朋友，亚茨暗暗发誓，下一次一定要让克劳利坦白明白，于是就有了下次下下次下下下次下下下下。。。亚茨很苦恼，但他说不出来。  
这一天一如往常，克劳利从梦中惊醒之后去找亚茨，但是等他到了的时候发现亚茨正在睡觉，天使整个人舒服地窝在椅子里，腿上还放着一本书，旁边的小桌上是一壶红茶和一盘小点心，想来是天使看书的时候不小心睡着了。  
克劳利放轻了步伐，悄悄地靠近亚茨，他摘下墨镜，金黄的瞳孔仔细描绘着天使的轮廓，虽然他们已经认识六千多年了，但是这么仔细看看，不得不说天使真的长得很好看。  
微微胖的身材和软软的小肚子让人觉得十分可爱，奶油色的卷发显得乖巧柔软，阳光洒在亚茨的脸上，长长的睫毛好似托住了光，嘴唇在睡着的时候微张，克劳利想，或许尝起来是甜的。  
他忍不住伸手描摹天使的五官，他凑得越来越近，因为他想靠近点仔细看看，当他回过神来的时候，他发现自己忍不住在天使的唇上落下一吻。  
“我是恶魔”克劳利想，“我可以更过分一点”。  
克劳利伸手拿开了亚茨腿上的书，并且开始解天使上衣的扣子，他的手划过亚茨的皮肤，“果然和我想得一样白”，他评价道，并且十分满意这柔软的触感，他着迷地继续向下探索，解开裤子，隔着内裤摸上亚茨的阴茎，睡梦中的亚茨下意识地发出一声呜咽，眉头轻轻皱起。  
克劳利敢打赌天使很少做这样的事情，甚至从来没有过，别问为什么，他可是天使。  
这时亚茨正在做一个梦，他梦到了世界之初，他和克劳利相遇的情景，他知道他本不应该和克劳利说话的，毕竟对方可是个恶魔，可他就是忍不住，况且克劳利的语气十分友善，暴风雨快下了，他轻抬翅膀以便为克劳利挡雨，于是克劳利凑了过来。  
可是梦境突然变得不太对劲，克劳利凑得有些太近了，他好像又变回了蛇并且缠在了自己身上，亚茨想要阻止他，可是他怎么都抓不到这条狡猾的蛇，他只能感觉到冰凉的触感在自己身上游走，有些着急，但是却还有点舒服，亚茨现在不确定他是不是还想抓到那条蛇了。  
而在克劳利眼里，亚茨的呼吸逐渐加重，随着自己的动作时不时难耐的扭动着，他拉下亚茨的内裤，半勃的阴茎瞬间跳了出来，干净而漂亮，克劳利歪了歪头，金黄色的瞳孔盯着看了一会，随后他俯身低下头，整根含了下去。  
亚茨觉得异常燥热，他终于挣脱了梦境，但是入眼的情景让他如遭雷劈，他的衣服都被解开了，他的手不知道什么时候抓上了克劳力的头发，而他最好的朋友正吞吐着他的阴茎，亚茨发出一声绝望的呜咽，“我肯定还在做梦”他想着。  
“你醒了？”克劳利抬头问道。  
“你在干什么？”亚茨用手捂住了眼睛，声音微弱地问到。  
“emmmm...如你所见？你看起来很舒服。”克劳利回答道。  
“哦上帝啊，我的意思是你为什么要这么做？”亚茨发出一声呻吟。  
对于天使的感叹，克劳利感到不太开心，但是又没法反驳，“come on，我知道你很舒服，而且我们现在不属于任何一方了，你就不想试试吗？”，他做着恶魔最擅长的事情，诱惑。  
“可是。。。”天使试图反驳，但是克劳利并没给他这个机会，他拉开了亚茨挡住脸的手，吻上了他肖想已久的唇，“果然是甜的”，克劳利细细品味着。  
亚茨被吻得晕晕乎乎的，再回过神来他们已经在床上了，衣服都不见了踪影。  
“beautiful.”亚茨突然说道。  
“什么？”克劳利问。  
“你的眼睛。”亚茨盯着克劳利金黄色的眼睛忍不住赞叹道。  
克劳利听到后眯起了眼睛，随即打了个响指，亚茨感觉到自己的后穴似乎有些不对劲。  
“你干了什么？”亚茨因为后面的异样感开始扭动。  
“鉴于你是第一次，为了让我们都舒服一点，我用恶魔的小奇迹给你做了下润滑。”克劳利回答着，同时按住天使胡乱扭动的身体，手指沿着股缝向后探去。  
“唔，我觉得有点奇怪。”后穴塞入的手指让天使感觉不太舒服。  
“等会就好了。”克劳利安慰道，并且顺着脖颈向下亲吻，直到含住一侧乳头时，天使发出了一声呻吟。  
克劳利开始舔舐轻咬，分叉的舌头更是作弊，亚茨感觉像是有一丝电流流遍全身，有些奇怪，但之后又有点舒服。  
正当亚茨的注意力被分散的时候，后穴中的手指突然碰到了一个地方。  
“啊！”亚茨因为突然的刺激弓起身子，双手抱住了胸前恶魔的脑袋。  
“找到了。”恶魔低语道。  
“等等！不要！”后穴中的手指不断按压着那一点，亚茨被刺激得睁大了双眼，身体不住的颤抖，无法克制地发出一声声呻吟。  
“啊！克劳利！唔。。不要。。”他无助地抱紧恶魔，喊着他的名字，被快感刺激的说不出完整的句子，“停！我不行。。我。。啊！”，随着又一次刺激，亚茨尖叫着射了出来。  
克劳利亲吻着亚茨的眼角，舔走他因刺激留下的泪水，同时勃起的阴茎在他扩张好的后穴蹭着。  
天使终于回过神来，“进来吧”，他对恶魔说道。  
他们交换了一个吻，克劳利抬起亚茨的一条腿，缓缓插了进去，等到全部插入的时候，两个人都发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
“我想你对生物应该有些了解。”克劳利说道，“蛇有两根阴茎。”  
“哦天哪！”亚茨再一次捂住了眼睛，但是立刻被克劳利拉开了，他拉着亚茨的手，将前面两个人的阴茎握在了一起。  
然后他开始抽插起来，随着动作撸动着前面，前后夹击的快感令天使无法承受，“唔。。啊。。慢。。慢点。。”，但随即又被恶魔以吻封住所有声音，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
最后，他们一起射了出来。

“我爱你。”，克劳利皱着眉头说到，身为一个恶魔，说出这三个字对他来说简直就是一种酷刑了。  
“哦。”亚茨十分惊喜，以至于你甚至能感觉到他眼睛里闪着星星，“我也爱你。”，他当然知道克劳利说出这句话有多么不容易。  
“别说了”，克劳利感觉越来越难受了，亚茨看着他的样子突然笑了起来，克劳利被他感染，忍不住也跟着一起笑了起来。  
两个人依偎在一起，互相都因为感受到对方的胸腔震动而感到无比开心。

后来，克劳利终于向亚茨坦白了他之前行为反常的原因。  
“所以，你总是梦到我，额，离开？”亚茨斟酌着措辞。  
“没错。”克劳利回答，并且他明白，他无法忍受没有亚茨的生活。  
“那你现在还会做这个梦吗？”亚茨问道。  
“如果哪天你不让我抱着你睡了，我想我还会做这个梦的。”克劳利回答道。  
“哦。”亚茨有点脸红了，“如果你不做其他奇怪的事情，我当然不会拒绝你这个要求的。”  
克劳利努了努嘴表示不可置否。


End file.
